


Voyeur

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Hardison are being watched...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2010 Alec/Eliot Outsiders Challenge at livejournal community: alec_eliot.

She watches the young black man walk past out of the corner of her eye, wondering where he's going looking so determined. He stops at the corner, almost out of her sight, before coming back. She wonders if he's forgotten something or if he's running away right as he passes a second time wearing a big smile instead of the furrowed frown he'd had on before. He's close enough to the window for her to see his features.

Large dark eyes, high cheek bones, long fingers. Slender and muscular. Her type. Until she sees why he's smiling. Another man, this one white, tan and stocky with a cautious air about him meets him in front of her window. And from the looks of it he's trying not to smile back. She stares openly while the cautious one sticks out a hand to shake and the expressive one bypasses the hand to hug him. The white man's head nods slightly before he pulls back from the embrace. He smirks before going back in. Just as she asks herself why he would hug the younger man again she realizes this time they're not hugging. They're kissing. Kissing easily, openly, as if they're not new to it, and they seem to be enjoying themselves if the black man's grip on his hair is anything to go by.

She should turn her head. She really should. She knows it but she'll be damned if it isn't turning her on and making her inner romantic sing simultaneously. They look like a couple. One she wishes she knew. As it is she'll be imagining that kiss later tonight alone in her bed. This is why she's alone, she thinks. She wants someone to kiss her like that.

Suddenly they stop. The younger one has a dazed smile on his face as he lightly touches his lips. The older one is no longer smirking. Now he's smiling, and it brightens up his face. He watches the effect his kiss has, obviously happy about the reaction. She finally catches herself, ashamed, and starts to turn her head. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the white one wink at her, still smiling. She blushes and picks up her now cold cappuccino. When a grin blooms across her face she doesn’t even attempt to hide it.


End file.
